Muppets at Sea
Muppets at Sea is a 32-page graphic novel published in 1980. The book was illustrated by Graham Thompson, who also illustrated another full-length comic book, The Comic Muppet Book, in 1979. In the book, Kermit decides that the Muppets have been working so hard on their show that they deserve to have a vacation on a sea cruise. Unfortunately, the only ship they can afford to travel on is the Queen Mabel, a broken-down old tub that the Muppets have to renovate themselves. As they set sail, Miss Piggy schemes to get closer to the captain, Thog and Sweetums play with the life rings, and Lew Zealand leans over the rail and looks for a new boomerang fish. Beauregard tries to throw the slops over the side, but it comes back in his face. The Swedish Chef prepares breakfast -- but once they see the food, everybody decides they'd like to take a swim. While the Muppets frolic in the water, Gonzo puts on a pirate costume and sails away in a pot, with a wooden spoon as a paddle. "Shiver me timbers and avast behind!" he cries. "I'm going to make me fortune as a pirate on the high seas. Gold doubloons and a chicken in every port! So long lubbers!" When Kermit realizes that Gonzo is gone, he takes off after the missing "pirate". On the way, the Muppets make a new friend, Coleridge the Albatross, who runs into one of the masts and crashes onto the deck. Dr. Bob and Nurse Janice bandage up Coleridge's beak, and the bird offers to help them find Gonzo. Meanwhile, Fozzie Bear tries out his fish jokes, but Statler and Waldorf heckle him. Beauregard mops up below decks, and finds a chain lying on the ground. He pulls the chain -- which pops a plug out of the floor. The ship takes on water. Miss Piggy, increasingly annoyed by Kermit's lack of attention, finally gets a moment alone on deck as the sun sets over the sea. The moment is interrupted by Scooter, who yells that the boat is sinking. Link Hogthrob takes the only lifeboat for himself, and the rest of the Muppets abandon ship. It looks bad for the Muppet crew, but then Coleridge appears again -- with his friend, a pink whale named Commander Melville. Melville has found Gonzo, who wants to team up for an act. The Muppets climb onto Melville's back, and the whale carries them safely home. Characters Speaking characters :Animal, Beauregard, Chickens, Coleridge the Albatross, Commander Melville, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy, the Old Salt, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef Background characters :Annie Sue, Baskerville, Beaker, Bunsen Honeydew, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband, J.P. Grosse, Julius Strangepork, the Newsman, Nigel, Robin the Frog, Sweetums, Thog, Zoot Translations Image:Mupparnagaridak.jpg| Swedish, Semic 1981, Translation: Brita Ek 91-552-2283-8 Image:Muppets op Zee.jpg| Dutch, Het Spectrum 1982, 90-274-4384-x Image:Kermit-Magazin-02-(Bastei-1989).jpg| German, Bastei-Verlag 1989 (Abridged version) __NOWYSIWYG__ Muppets At Sea Muppets At Sea Muppets At Sea